A Cullen Christmas
by JM Curtis
Summary: What happens with Bella's first Cullen Christmas. Read and Enjoy
1. Oh Christmas Tree

Bella POV

Well this was expected. The guys were, of course, dragging us along to get a Christmas tree. I mean, since when did vampires celebrate the birth of Christ? Honestly.

With Edward driving the car it was only a short trip. But why did he allow Jacob to come?

"We're here!" Jacob and Edward chorused. Okay, something was up… Oh.

"Wow," Rennesmee and I awed.

Edward had pulled the Volvo up to the edge of a forest of noble firs. That is, fifty foot nobles.

We could see Rose outside of Emmett's jeep looking up and saying, "So this is what you meant by 'Big enough for you?'"

Carlisle called everyone together. We split into teams to find a tree.

An hour later Emmett called out, "YES!!! THIS IS IT!!!" and started doing a numa numa-type victory dance.

"Well this looks great!" Carlisle exclaimed. Edward and I, followed by Jacob and Rennesmee, rounded a tree and gaped.

"Well good thing we brought Jacob," I said. The tree must have been at least one hundred feet tall.

"Okay Emmett, get the 'special' chainsaw," Esmé called. _What does that mean?_ I thought, letting Edward read my mind.

"You'll see…" He replied. _Huh? Oh…_ Emmett came back holding something that looked like a monster truck and chainsaw's kid. It would probably make that guy from _Saw_ cry.

"He built it using a Hemi engine," Edward explained.

"Cool," Jacob awed. Only minutes later was the tree down.

"That was quick honey, and I have an idea for role play…" Rose cooed.

"Steering away from that, where's Alice?" Edward asked.

"UGGH! Get this tree offa me!!!" Alice barked.

"Damn you, Emmett!!!" Jasper growled as he tried to get the tree off Alice, "Edward, Jacob! Help!" As Edward, Jacob, and Jasper got the tree off Alice, Emmett was on the ground laughing. Seconds later, Alice was standing next to the tree covered in sap and pine needles.

"Emmett, you realize that there shan't be a Christmas for you, since you'll be nothing but scattered ashes?" Alice stated.

"Aw come on Alice, he didn't mean to!" Rose argued.

"What? Wait…Uh yeah! Alice I didn't mean to!" Emmett retorted.

"Ok, then I'll take back that **really** cool present that I got you for Christmas," Alice shot back.

"Crap," Emmett replied.

After we had gotten the tree back to the house and got the tree in the stand, Emmett decided to change socks. Guess he didn't like that piney smell on his feet.

"AAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!!!" Emmett yelled.

"Alice that was too mean, funny, but mean," Edward scolded. Emmett ran down with his sock drawer… full of coal.


	2. Dashing Through the Snow

Bella POV

"ベーッラちゃん、わかりますか。" Edward asked.

"Uhhh," I replied. Learning a new language was always hard.

"Gear up everyone, we're going sledding!" Emmett commanded.

"Sledding?" Everyone cried. Jacob and Rennesmee looked up from where they were doing crosswords on the love seat.

_God that dog better not..._

"Oh wow..." Alice breathed. Oh great, another vision.

"No peek-sees, you'll all see when we get there." Emmett taunted.

Later, at a snow covered hill...

"Oh, so that's what you meant," Rose awed. Emmett had built a huge ramp at the end of a three hundred yard long hill.

"That is bad ass, how far does it go?" Jacob asked. I gave him a kidney punch. Well at least he's interested.

"Last I checked... 'bout a hundred yards," Emmet replied proudly.

"Jakey, is this safe?" Rennesmee asked as she sat in Jacob's lap on the sled.

"I'm not really sure..."Jacob started.

"LAUNCH!!!" Emmett boomed. He pushed the sled forward about ten feet then jumped aside. Jacob and Rennesmee shot down the hill.

_God if that dog let's Rennesmee... Wait, is that?_

"Gotta hate your guts Emmett, but nice job," Edward said. All around the ramp in a two hundred yard radius was a three foot thick layer of pillows.


	3. I'm Dreaming of a White Christmas

Edward POV

"He―y Jasper!" Emmett called.

"Huh?" Jasper responded. Splat. A snowball hit Jasper square in the face.

"HA, GOT YOU!!!" Emmett gloated. were We coming home from hunting as a family. Even Jacob had come.

"Ooh, ooh! Each couple is a team. GO!" Alice declared.

A simultaneous _Huh?_ rang through everyone's mind.

Alice and Jasper shot into a thick part of the forest. Renesmee made some snowballs, and jumped on Jacob's back, they soon disappeared. Emmett pulled out one of those cheap snowball blasters.

"Edward honey, don't slow me down!" Bella chirped as she whipped up some snowballs and immediately started throwing them.

_Heh-heh-heh, Edward will never... Aw, CRAP!!!_ I scooped up some snow and threw it at, who else but, Emmett.

"Damn it Bella! That was more ice than snow!" Jake yelled.

_**WHAM**_

"Ouch, Renesmee how could you?" Bella said, hurt.

"Sorry Mom, But it's couples vs. couples! Jakey and I are a team!" Renesmee called from behind Jake.

"AGGH!!!" Emmett yelled, "Snow down the pants is not cool, Jasper!!!"

_**SPLAT**_

_BWA-HA-HA-HA!!! Emmett got hit!!!_ Alice thought.

_YES! Bullseye!_ Carisle, wow, ttally unexpected.

_**WHAP**__ Whoa Jasper got one in the face!_ Everyone thought.

"Yes! Got 'im!" Rose called.

_Rose!?!?!_ We all thought.


End file.
